Mission
by Z-ya14
Summary: Nagisa adalah eksekutor utama dalam misi pembunuhan Koro-sensei saat ini.


Nagisa adalah eksekutor utama dalam misi pembunuhan Koro- _sensei_ saat ini.

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **Mission © Z-ya14**

 **Drama/Rated K/ OOC (mungkin)/Typo (semoga nggak)/Fictogenimo**

 **Selamat Membaca~!**

* * *

Hitam.

Hijau melambangkan keberhasilan dan hitam melambangkan kegagalan. Di antara dua warna yang telah disetujui seluruh anak kelas 3-E dan kedua guru pembimbingnya; hanya warna itu yang dapat Nagisa Shiota ucapkan melihat kondisi misi yang saat ini terjadi.

Sebuah pistol yang mengeluarkan flare berwarna di tangan kanan Karma terjulurkan ke atas setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi atas misi mereka kali ini dari Nagisa. Pemuda itu menarik pelatuknya hingga mengeluarkan sebuah warna asap yang sesuai dengan warna yang Nagisa katakan.

Nagisa bergeming di tempat. Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat saat menggenggam sebuah pisau anti- _sensei_ yang hanya berjarak dua cm dari jantung guru berbentuk gurita yang merupakan target pembunuhan seluruh anggota kelas 3-E. Koro- _sensei_. Otak Nagisa hanya bisa memutar satu kata yang sama.

Aku gagal.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Guratan wajah yang terlihat ragu, takut, dan sedih tergambar jelas pada wajah pemuda cantik itu. Ragu saat menghunuskan pisau tepat ke jantung Koro- _sensei_. Takut jika misi ini telah usai maka tidak akan ada lagi kehangatan yang sama dan hilangnya tujuan kebersamaan mereka. Sedih saat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila kehilangan sosok sempurna sang guru. Nagisa sekarang mengerti maksud ucapan Terasaka waktu itu.

"Maaf, Teman-teman," suara lirih Nagisa meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Semakin lama keringat dingin membasahi tangannya, membuat kemungkinan pisau yang digenggamnya terlepas dari tangannya memungkinkan untuk terjadi.

Kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam. Tidak kuat menghadapi semua kemungkinan yang melintas dipikirannya dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Melihat sosok yang begitu dihormatinya meregang nyawa di tangannya. Takut. Nagisa benar-benar takut hal itu terjadi.

Stamina yang terkuras habis saat menjalani latihan fisik. Kepala yang terasa pening memikirkan berbagai strategi yang memungkinkan memberikan keberhasilan yang besar pada misi ini. Semua kerja keras mereka semua seolah berakhir saat ini. Di mana Nagisa Shiota menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah Koro- _sensei_ yang saat ini terjerat tali karena kepanikannya saat mencoba menghindari seluruh serangan anak kelas 3-E.

"Nagisa-kun?" sebuah pertanyaan terdengar di telinga nagisa. Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Koro- _sensei_.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menggigit bibirnya. Bingung harus merespon apa. Kedua matanya benar-benar tidak bisa menatap langsung kedua mata bulat milik guru berkecapatan 30 mach itu.

Sementara itu Karma hanya menyaksikan Nagisa yang ditugaskan sebagai eksekutor utama dalam misi ini. Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut merah itu bergumam, "Pasti berat membunuh sosok itu, paling tidak sosok guru yang berada di dalam dirinya."

Nagisa mungkin bisa meyakinkan dirinya bisa membunuh sosok itu. Sayangnya, hatinya berkata lain. Dia benar-benar merasa takut kehilangan Koro- _sensei_. Menurutnya, kehadiran Koro- _sensei_ di dalam hidupnya benar-benar tidak bisa digantikan dengan uang bernominal 10 miliar yang dapat dia belanjakan untuk menambah tinggi badannya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk saat ini, pikir Nagisa.

Tanpa sadar kepalanya mengannguk kecil. Sangat ragu dengan keputusannya, namun mencoba untuk mempercayai semua itu. Perlahan, Nagisa mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi sosok di hadapannya, berbalik lalu berlari menuju sosok lain di belakangnya sambil menggenggam pisau berwarna hijau itu erat-erat. Mulutnya mencoba merapalkan beberapa kalimat yang mendukung keputusannya untuk saat ini.

Tersenyum. Akabane Karma hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk teman terdekatnya; sebuah senyum bermakna ganda. Senyum menyemangati, namun di sisi lain senyum yang sedikit menyiratkan rasa simpati. Mulut Karma perlahan mulai bergerak, membentuk sebuah kalimat, "kita bisa melakukannya"

Nagisa bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Akabane Karma dihadapannya saat ini. Dia ingin mengeluarkan semua hal yang menghantui benaknya. Apa yang membuatnya ragu melakukan ini semua. Tetapi lidahnya begitu kelu.

"Karma-kun, aku –" namun kalimatnya harus terhenti saat Karma menepuk kepalanya pelan dan mengatakan, "aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku sedikit merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Nagisa hanya terdiam. Keraguan, takut akan kehilangan, dan perasaan lainnya terasa menumpuk dalam hatinya. Berat. Nagisa memang pernah melawan Takaoka- _sensei_ yang saat itu berposisi sama seperti Koro- _sensei_ sebagai pengajar. Tetapi dia tetap merasa berbeda. Takaoka- _sensei_ dan Koro- _sensei_ berbeda.

Nagisa tidak pernah bisa melihat kesalahan dari sosok Koro- _sensei_. Selama ini Koro- _sensei_ selalu berlaku baik menurut pengamatannya. Dia bahkan memberikan perhatian lebih dibandingkan guru-guru lain yang selama ini pernah mengajarkannya. Lalu, mengapa dia harus dibunuh? Apa karena dia monster yang mengumumkan bahwa dia akan menghancurkan bumi?

Pada kenyataannya Koro- _sensei_ juga merasakan yang namanya rasa sakit dan kehilangan bukan?

Sungguh, Nagisa tidak pernah bisa habis pikir tentang manusia dan jalan pikir monster kuning berbentuk gurita yang saat ini menjadi guru –terbaik di sini. Semua masih terlihat samar dan Nagisa menjadi ragu atas keputusannya untuk membunuhnya.

* * *

A/n: Aaaaaa... udah lama banget nggak nulis dan pas nonton ansatsu kyoshitsu tiba-tiba kepingin buat ffnya sekaligus kepingin ngeramein fandom ansatsu kyoshitsu juga. Ff ini fictogenimo, jadi bisa dibaca dari paragraf atas atau dari paragraf bawah. Buat semuanya yang di fandom ini, salam kenal dan semoga kalian sukaaaa~


End file.
